rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Make this Wiki... more like a real wiki.
Well lets admit it. This isn't fanciest wiki around. But I'd like to up our standings hell maybe even try and get us in the Wikia Spotlight after all Season 9 has been recently released so as all Wikia Spotlights with something new out we could mention it. And things to help the overall wiki we could do are make a custom backround for the wiki. Or we could make the delete and stubs templates more fun or appealing. Like for delete instead of just saying delete in bold words we could put an early Sarge quote from episode 2 "Simmons I want you to poison (Insert Pagename here)'s next meal." or from Lopez in Reconstruction the thing where he talks about deleting Sarge from his memory banks as soon as he leaves. "As soon as (insert page name here) leaves I will delete you like I did for FILE DELETE and FILE DELETE". For stubs it could be something about it being small... can't think of a relatable quote as of now. We could also add more templates like a vandalism template, block template, and a page protection template. Another thing we could add are Wiki policies. Now the policies are what we really need. With them we can't be accused of people not knowing the rules of the wiki. Please everyone vote yay or nay on what subjects as I would like to get this wiki a major overhaul which in my opinion it needs no that it deserves. I'm in support of all of these.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:58, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, this wiki needs some serious updating . . . and . . . if it doesnt get updating and better administration . . . if not . . . then I suppose we will be forced to adopt redvsblue.wikia.com and turn it into a proper wiki :P ralok 02:44, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well with Cyrus and I administrators... I'd say Wheller but tomorrow it will be a full month without him. Or at least without him making an edit. I may just begin to do all of this. With or without everyone elses approval.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good to me I'll help in any way I can... CyrusArc 04:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :You guys are on your own for this season, because I am not going to deal with an administer who's power has gone to his head. WhellerNG runs this wikia like a third world dictator: He has to have everything his way without considering other people's opinions such as deleteing relievant articles that he doesn't like, he jumps to conclusion and blocks people instantly which he has wrongfully done to me twice, he is unwilling to admit he is wrong and would rather block people who point out his mistakes then correct them. I hope you all suceed in improving the wiki despite obvious administrative problems. If you want evidence of my claims, then check out my talk and profile page before WhellerNG censors me like a chinese communist. --Bron Hañda 05:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Now now Bron. You see. If we can get these policies up then Wheller couldn't "ban without reason or he would be deadministraded by the Wikia Staff for breaking wikia policies which nobody is permitted to do. As for deleting pages. I was hoping we could instead make RFA's that would have the community determine the fate of the page. I Wanna Pony 12:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC)]] ::So are you saying I should have reported him? --Bron Hañda 18:14, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Has anyone even heard from Wheller in the past few weeks?--The Renegade 13:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ... no. And please people can we try and not chat on here about unimportant things? Can we please just say yay or nay on the subjects up there.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 13:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I suggest leading by example. --Bron Hañda 18:14, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I've got an idea that could be used for stub templates. It's from the Thanksgiving 2008 PSA "Unfortunately it's been almost a thousand years now since the first Thanksgiving, so some of the little details have been lost to history." Just replace what word(s) need to be replaced with the page's name and it's golden. I can also find a few other alternatives. --Jonsey117 18:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC)